Beauty of the Beast
by KnightRayne25
Summary: Rin has been living with SesshoMaru for seven years now and she is growing up fast. At 15, Rin is discovering feelings for the tall stoic demon lord that saved her all those years ago that have nothing to do with gratitude.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Though I don't see the point (it is plainly not a story done for profit as it is posted on a free web site) and this is the only time I will be doing this for this story here goes; "I do not hold the rights to any publicly recognizable characters, scenes, or plot lines from the anime/manga InuYasha. All other characters are in fact of my creation, as is the rest of this piece of work."

* * *

He was tall and graceful, each movement as fluid as water. His long silver hair swayed with the wind as he purposefully went though each step of his evening battle katas. Not that he needed the practice, he was the most powerful and deadly creature in the world. Still, Rin smiled to herself as she watched her Lord's macabre dance. His lean muscled form moved to the haunting rhythms of a deadly song only he could hear. Lord SesshoMaru was a warrior, and though the final victory over Naraku had been many years ago, he could never be anything less. And the Gods knew no one wanted him too.

Rin pulled her eyes reluctantly from SesshoMaru and tried to focus on what Jaken was saying. "I'm sorry Master Jaken, what was that?"

Jaken huffed, "Blast it child, will you pay attention. I'm not going over this for my own good. You must learn to write if you intend to be a proper lady."

Rin sighed and looked down at her scroll and the smudged lines that were meant to be words. "What do you know what it takes to be a 'lady' you're not even human."

Jaken turned red, and puffed up with anger. "How dare you speak to me in that manner? Lord SesshoMaru wishes me to teach you these lessons so you will pay attention and do as you are told."

Rin looked less then contrite by she bowed her head with a, "Yes Master Jaken."

Jaken continued to rant softly about how he was under appreciated and how humans now days had no respect for their betters. The toad-like demon was so engrossed with in complaints that he did not notice the girl glace at the tall Lord once more and roll her eyes. Nor did he observe the slightest upward tilt of the powerful demon lord's lips.

It was well past sunset when a tentative knock sounded on SesshoMaru's study's door. "Come in."

He watched, without really looking up, as the door pushed inward and the Rin walked in. She was dressed in her favorite kimono of dusky blue with varying shades purple butterflies flitting over the back and left shoulder. The silk belt she wore, in a complementary purple, was tied around her waist showing to great advantage her slender size. Her dark chocolate brown hair was pulled back from her face at the temples with an silver orchid shaped comb set with an arrangement of different purple gemstones, while the rest was allowed to fall freely down her back in a cascade of soft silken waves.

The girl before him, like the butterflies that adorned her sleeve, had gone through a miraculous change. Gone was the chubby over energetic child that had followed him unquestionably over much of Japan's great landscape. In her place was a tall athletically built woman with full round breast and gently curving hips. It was unmistakably clear to anyone, human or demon, Rin had grown up.

"What is it Rin?" His voice was gruffer then he would have liked but it didn't bother the girl as she walked, hips rhythmically swaying, up to his desk and ran her hand over the wood in an almost loving caress.

"Jaken and I have been waiting dinner for you." SesshoMaru looked up then and met the warm glow of her dark eyes. "It will be cold if we delay much longer."

Rin had been with him now for seven years and early on in their travels they had established the ritual of eating meals together whenever he was around. Although he rarely actually ate anything during those times, he didn't need to eat as often as the other two to maintain his stamina, he would sit with her while she consumed her food and chatted brightly about her day. "I shall be along momentarily, return to the dining room."

Rin smiled, she was always smiling, as she bowed lowly with respect, which gave the demon before her an extraordinary view of her chest before raising and walking from the room. Once the door was closed and he was sure she was out of hearing he allowed a groan to escape his lips. Standing he said a silent word of thanks for his lose fitting pants as he blew out the candle his desk and went to enjoy the sweet torture that dinner would present.


	2. Chapter 2

SesshoMaru lay awake in the middle of his large opulent bed on top of deep blue silk sheets. After dinner he had excused himself from the others and headed for the suite of rooms that made up his living quarters. Shedding his normal attire, he took a less then warm bath in an attempt to try and cool his overheated blood. It had not worked as well as he had hoped; even now images of the girl's full ripe lips as she sucked the juice off a tender plum haunted him.

Dressed only in a pair of lightweight sleep pants the demon lord's problem was clearly evident. Getting to his feet with a sigh, SesshoMaru walked to the large glass doors that led out to his balcony and opened them on to the night. SesshoMaru hardly noticed the cold slate under his bare feet as he stepped out to welcome the fresh night breeze that touched the exposed plains of his chest and lifted his long silver hair. Looking up at the darkened sky he searched for a familiar set of stars; smiling as they came in to view.

_Seven Years Ago_

Rin pointed up at the night sky, "Oh look Lord SesshoMaru, those stars look like a giant dog."

SesshoMaru glanced up at the constellation the girl pointed to. Indeed one could see the outline of a dog in the sky, the star at its chest dwarfing the others in brilliance. Remembering a story from his childhood SesshoMaru turned to the girl. "That is Sora-Inu, the first great leader of my clan."

"Really?" Rin turned looking up at the tall demon with her incredibly brown eyes. SesshoMaru nodded, "Will you tell me the story?"

SesshoMaru raised a brow; he had never been asked to tell a story before. In truth he wasn't even sure if he knew how. Yet something in the way the child looked up at him had him, in a rather uncharacteristic move, sitting down next to her. "It was many millennia ago when the land was raw and wild."

Rin scooted closer, tucking herself in the curl of his fur. SesshoMaru looked down at her, but her eyes were turned once more to the stars. He felt a warmth creep into his body to settle somewhere around his chest. Unwilling to consider its meaning he opted to ignored it while still continuing his tale.

"There was nothing that was safe. During the day great destructive waves crashed into the land or melting hot fire shot from the earth's core. The night was when the true dangers formed. Beasts more terrifying then any known today ravaged the land, killing and ripping flesh from any who had not found shelter before the sun's rays died."

The girl at his side made a small squeaking sound and ducked under his arm, hiding her face in his armor. His shock was evident as he looked down at the girl. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Rin shook her head without lifting it, mumbling into his chest. "Please keep going."

SesshoMaru's lips twitched into a half smile at the girl's behavior and continued. "Sora-Inu after taking a mate felt that the land was far too dangerous for her and the child that was growing in her belly. So leaving his female in the safety of an enchanted palace at the center of his domain, he went out to clear his lands of the beast that would harm his new family."

"The battles were long, and both sides suffered heavy wounds, thought at the end of battle it was always Sora-Inu who stood victorious. It was not until the last battle against a giant snake with three venomous heads did he suffer a mortal strike over his heart. Still his powers where great and he was able to kill the beast. Poisoned and dying he found his way back to his mate and the new born son."

"Seeing Sora-Inu so badly wounded Takara, his mate, prayed to the gods to save her love. As a reward for freeing the land of such terrible creatures the gods took pity on the great demon and his mate. Though they could not heal the wound on his heart they could give him eternal life in another form. Lifting the fallen warrior up they placed him there, in the night sky, so that he could forever watch over his family and the land. The bright star you see is the wound from the snake's fangs, illuminated forever so that none will forget his sacrifice."

"Pretty story." The sleepy words were followed by a great yawn as the little girl snuggled herself up onto SesshoMaru's lap and fell asleep. Unsure what he was meant to do, the normally blithe demon lord reached down and gently brushed his hand over the girl's unruly locks and let left her to sleep.

_Present Day _

Many years after that night Rin had confessed to him that whenever they'd been apart and she was scared, she would search the sky for those stars, remember the story, and would no longer be afraid. Her words had pleased him more then he could explain, so he had said nothing and only smiled. Now when his mind was troubled he too turned to the great Sora-Inu for guidance. His great ancestor would grant SesshoMaru little peace this night. His mind drawn as it was to the girl-gone-woman that shared his home.

Going to the edge of his balcony his eyes were drawn instantly to a smaller platform just across the stone wall and down from his. No light escaped from inside the room as the candles would have long since been extinguished. The occupant of the chamber would already be asleep, her mind filled with dreams that he could only guess at. Turning with a sigh SesshoMaru walked back into his room and lay once more on the silken sheets. He could foresee a very long and sleepless night ahead. "What I'm I to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

The night cast the maze-like gardens into deep shadows and yet the path which she walked on seemed to shine with a light all of its own. Each step took her further into the dark unknown, but she felt no fear as she continued without hesitation. Then as if by magic the walls of leaves and flowers parted to reveal their hidden treasure. He stood like a living statue as he watched her with molten gold eyes, one corner of his superior mouth turned up in a smile. His long silver hair swayed in an unfelt breeze, and he wore his traditional white and red attire. His long sleeved shirt, however, hung unbelted and open exposing the pale sculpted muscles of his chest. He lifted one fine boned hand to her, beckoning without words for her to come closer.

Again magic moved the world around her, closing the distance between them until she was inches away from his strong form. She looked up at the face she'd know most of her life; her hand shook as she reached out to trace the fine purple stripes on his cheek. His hand covered her own where it rested then with a ghost like touch he let his fingers slide down her arm, until it came to rest in her long brown mane. His hand fisted in her hair, but it was not painful, as he gently forced her head back. He watched her for what seemed like an eternity before lowering his head and capturing her soft pick lips with his own demanding ones. She felt the world spin as his strong lips ordered her to surrender to him; with a sigh of purest pleasure she did just that. She felt her arms move of their own accord as they wrapped around his neck. She held on to him as if afraid to let go less she fall into the swirling night and be lost forever.

Rin made an incoherent sound of protest when her lover pulled away from the kiss. When she opened her eyes she was about to ask why he'd stopped. But gone was the kind face of her shining lover replaced instead by an angry one of toady green. "Rin wake up."

Rin eyes flew open to pounding on her bedroom door. "Wake up you lazy girl! You'll sleep the entire day away."

Turning her face into her pillow she groaned. 'It was only a dream. A really good dream. Couldn't Jaken waited just a few more minutes!' Without looking Rin threw the warm satin covers off her and rolled from the bed. Slipping her feet into a pair of sandals, she pulled on her robe. The pounding at her door still sounded incessantly. "Alright Master Jaken, I'm up."

"It is about time. You are late for your riding lessons with Lord SesshoMaru."

Rin perked up at the mention of her lord's name. It may not be her dream but it was still him. Rushing to her wardrobe she hurriedly searched for the perfect outfit. "I will be down as quick as I can."

Rin ran down the stairs and burst into the eastern courtyard where SesshoMaru waited astride a massive black stallion with eyes that almost looked red. The contrast in colors was striking; it was like the glow of the moon in the night sky, light against dark. Skidding to a halt Rin bowed deeply from the waist. Her voice was breathless due only in part to her running. "I am so sorry I am late my Lord, I over slept."

SesshoMaru looked down at the girl who was dressed in the deep red riding outfit he'd purchased for her. Her hair, he noticed, had been braid rather quickly and small tendrils had slipped free to curl around her neck and ears. Her cheeks were flushed, no doubt, from the break neck speeds with which she'd run from her room to meet him. It was only the hundred years of tightly held control that allowed him to stifle a groan at the near irresistible picture she made. His face a well practiced mask of indifference he returned her bow with the slight incline of his head. "It is of little matter, let's begin."

Rin stood and mounted the pale golden horse with the almost white tail and mane that had been brought out for her. She had learned to ride along ago on the back of Ah Un; her two headed dragon, but when SesshoMaru presented her with Kin and told her that he was to teach her to ride she'd broached no argument. After their first ride over the Western Lands together she had fallen totally in love with the sweet tempered creature. As if he knew what she was thinking Kin nickered, and nudged her leg with his muzzle. Rin reached down and patted the thickly muscled neck. "I'm ready, Lord SesshoMaru."

Again the powerful demon lord gave the barest of node, and setting his heels to the flanks of his mount, set out in gallop. Rin smiled and urged Kin to follow at the same speed. Jaken, who was left behind as always, shook his head as he watched the two disappear over the crest of a hill. He was sure nothing good would come of this. 


	4. Chapter 4

They had ridden at maddening speeds until the palace had turned into a pale dot on the distant horizon; slowing his horse to walk SesshoMaru looked over at his ridding partner. More of her hair had come free during their race and her eyes sparkled with laughter. Rin smiled over at him her pleasure shining brighter the sun that hung above them in the sky. When she looked at him as she did now, totally unguarded, he saw just how innocent she was. Even as he hardened with desire he knew that he could not be the one to take that innocence away. "You improve."

"Thank you my Lord. I have a good teacher." She smiled, the blush on her cheeks growing a shade darker.

The horse that beneath SesshoMaru felt his master's tension and pawed at the ground anxiously. Looking down at the creature SesshoMaru sighed inwardly, if he could not control his feelings well enough to keep them from a horse what hope was there of anything else? "Walk with me."

Rin knew that something was troubling her lord but couldn't tell what. So when he swung gracefully to the ground she fallowed suite. Leading their mounts to a nearby stream so they could drink their fill after their hard ride, they started to walk together. As she always did Rin walked a few steps behind the graceful dog demon. She always loved to watch him as they walked. The way his purposeful strides ate up the ground and caused his long hair to sway with the motion. She had made up her mind years before she fully understood what she felt that SesshoMaru was the finest, most wonderful man she'd ever met.

As they walked on in silence she found herself thinking about her dream and what would have happened had Jaken not rudely interrupted it. She wondered how it would feel to have silvery satin length of his hair caress her bare skin. Would his kiss be the same as she imagined. What would it be like to run her hand over his muscled shoulders, chest, and lower? She felt herself grow warm and wet as she pictured him touching her the way she'd once seen her father touch her mother.

Rin was so deep into her fantasy that she very nearly ran into SesshoMaru's back when he stopped suddenly. "Lord SesshoMaru, is everything alright?"

SesshoMaru closed his eyes, swallowing hard, as he tried to block out the scent of Rin's feminine arousal. The scent had bombarded his senesce so un-expectantly that he had nearly lost his footing. She smelled like the dawn after a nights cleansing rain, fresh and clean with the promise of undiscovered beauty. Now with her standing so close, he was it took all his will power not to turn around and take her. To give in to his desire and taste the sweet nectar that was gathering on the untouched blossom of her womanhood. His next words surprised them both. "You must leave."

Rin blinked rapidly as she tried to decipher SesshoMaru's words; surely she hadn't heard him correctly. "Excuse me my Lord?"

SesshoMaru turned around, his golden eyes meeting her shocked brown ones. He wanted to take back his words but he knew that he could not. She could not stay with him, and he certainly could not be with her. "It is time you left my side and my palace. You must make your way in this world with your own kind."

She shook her head, this wasn't real. It was just a dream, a horrible nightmare. 'Oh gods, please let Jaken wake me up.' "I don't understand. You're sending me away? I thought…"

Her voice trailed off and SesshoMaru watched a tear slide down her cheek. His hand had moved almost to her face before he was able to pull himself back. "I have tried to teach you want it to be human but as you said to Jaken the other day, how could I when I am not. You are of age now, should marry, and begin a family as the other humans do. I know of a village where I am sure you will be happy."

"I am happy here, with you. I don't care about other humans or starting a family. I have a family, I have you. I want to stay."

SesshoMaru felt his chest tighten and his heart cried out for him recant his words; to take her trembling lips and still them with a kiss. He pushed his rebellious thoughts aside, his next words where as much for her as for himself. "I have made up my mind."

Rin shook her head and backed away from SesshoMaru. For the first time ever all she saw when she looked into his eyes was a cold heartless demon who cared for no one. Her heart broken, she turned and ran from him. She did not stop until reached Kin's side, mounting quickly she turned him toward the only home she ever really known.

A voice inside SesshoMaru screamed at him to go after her to tell her it was all a mistake; to tell her how he truly felt for her. He closed his eyes and waited until he could still the voice then with slow deliberation he went and mounted his horse. He rode back to his palace in a silence that was only broken by the melancholy song of a bird as it flew overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaken was waiting for him on his return, wasting no time before asking. "What happened to Rin?"

SesshoMaru was not in the mood for answering anything, and walked past him without breaking stride. "Where is she?" 

Jaken was forced to run to keep up with the perturbed Lord. "She rode in like hells own fires chased her, then ran crying to her room. She has bared the door and gives no answer when I call to her." 

This information took SesshoMaru to the girl's door. Knocking firmly on the doors frame, he called. "Rin." 

"Go away." Was the only answer that came from inside. 

The reaction of the two demons standing in the hall would have almost been comical had the situation been different. Their eyes had grown wide and their mouths gapped like fish out of water. No one spoke to Lord SesshoMaru in that manner, and certainly not some human girl. Shock quickly manifested in to anger, as SesshoMaru knocked again, this time the whole door quaked. 

"Rin open this door." 

"No. Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Rin shouted back, her voice cracking with emotion. 

SesshoMaru felt the slap of her words like the back of a hand. It stilled his hand when he would have gone through the door to get to her. Stepping back, he stood a moment as if he watching something only he could see. Turning away SesshoMaru left the door and a bewildered Jaken behind. "As you wish."

It was growing light on the edge of SesshoMaru's study window as he finished penning the letter that would put an end to an epic journey that started on an unremarkable forest path years before. He heated the wax that would seal the communiqué as surely as it would seal the destiny of his heart. Lifting his head as his door was gently pushed open and Rin walked in. The letter momentary forgotten; he felt his chest tighten as her scent drifted toward him. She was a mix of warm fresh air and better salty tears. His golden eyes took in every inch of her; he saw the red that rimmed her eyes, and the shadows that hollowed out her cheeks. He was to blame for it, and yet there was nothing to be done. He clenched his hand on the arm of his chair to keep himself from going to meet her. 

"You did not come to the dining room or eat anything last night." 

Rin hadn't known what she'd expected him to say when she came in but it had certainly not been that. So she stumbled with her reply. "I…was not hungry my Lord." 

It was a lie, and they both knew it, but SesshoMaru only nodded. Silence stretched between them until it seemed the world had gone mute. In all his nine hundred plus years he had never felt so uncomfortable with the quite. A million things he could say ran through his mind but none would take form. It was Rin broke the silence first. "Do you really want me to leave?" 

SesshoMaru inwardly winced; maybe the silence wasn't so bad. He looked away from her unable to look at her hurt brown eyes as he spoke. "It is what is best." 

"Best, for who?" Rin's pain turned to anger at the cold unmoved tone of his voice. His tone was the same as it ever was and while his icy indifference had never hurt her before; it did now. She marched toward the desk each heated word bringing her closer. "Best for me, to be taken away from my home, and the only family I have left?" 

"You are human; we are not a real family." SesshoMaru saw the woman stop short like she'd hit a brick wall out of the corner of his eye, and cursed himself as he watched her lower lip begin to tremble. 

"Oh, I see." Rin couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek. God how could words hurt so much. "Was I really such a burden to you Lord SesshoMaru?" 

"Rin," He turned to look at her fully. When he did, his heart stopped. She starred at him all her emotions swirling in the chocolate brown pools of her eyes. Anger, pain, grief, love, and the most surprising self-recrimination. 

"Maybe you should have left me the way you found me back in the woods." Her eyes narrowed and she force back everything else but her anger. "You could have saved yourself so much trouble." 

Turning on her heel she started to leave the room. SesshoMaru was on his feet before he realized it; his hand closing on her arm just before the girl could reach the door. "Where are you going?" 

Rin looked up at the face of the man she both loved and hated. "To pack my Lord. I will not encumber you or your noble home any longer." 

"Rin." 

Rin's chin raised in a defiant manner. "Let go of my arm SesshoMaru." 

When he didn't immediately comply she jerked away, and he let her. He could have easily held her if he had wanted too, and they both knew it, but it would only hurt them both. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. SesshoMaru stood there torn between going after her, and taking what he wanted; damn the consequences, and honor. With painfully slow movements he returned to his desk. Picking up the warming spoon for the wax SesshoMaru tipped it onto the folded paper. Lifting a carved wooden stamp he pressed the Western Lands seal into the rapidly cooling crimson puddle. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was well past dark, as Rin folded the last of the things she would take away with her into her small bag. Adjusting the letter she'd written for Jaken to find on her pillow, she tossed the bag over her shoulder and slipped from her room quietly pulling the door closed behind her. Then as quickly and silently as she could she ran down the hall to the kitchens. The room was dark but she didn't light a lamp, she knew what she was after. Grabbing some bread, cheese, and dried meats she wrapped them in an oiled cloth and stuffed them into her bag for something to eat on her journey. Everything was packed and she was ready, there was only one last thing to do. Going out the back door she ran like a shadow across the dark lawn, only slowing as she came upon the entrance to the north gardens.

Moving without a sound, though she doubted there was anyone about to hear her, she headed toward her prize. The rose bush before her was taller than she was and every inch covered by the purest white blossoms imaginable. Slowly she reached out, careful of the thorns, selecting one particularly beautiful bloom she inhaled the sweet fragrance. 

She closed her eyes as she remembered the day that she first seen the flowers on her travels as a child. They had instantly made her think of SesshoMaru; so prefect in their pale classic beauty, and so dangerous with their sharp hidden thorns. She had told SesshoMaru how much she liked them and how she wished she could always have such beautiful flowers around her. Of course at the time he had only scoffed at her foolishness, but on her last birthday he'd brought her to this spot and presented her with the bush. She'd been so excited that she'd forgotten about the thorns and pricked her finger. He'd taken her hand in his and gently kissed the small red spot. 

The act had been so unexpected, and SesshoMaru had returned to stone so quickly she'd thought it had been her imagination. But she knew it wasn't and it was the first time that she thought maybe he felt the same way about her that she did about him. She frowned at the way her thoughts had turned and opened her eyes. SesshoMaru didn't care for her, his actions the last two days proved as much; you didn't throw people you love out of your life. With tears going unnoticed down her cheek she drew the small tanto she carried and sliced the stem of the flower in two. She freeing the rose from the rest of the bush, and fittingly condemning it to wither and die before it had a chance to truly bloom. 

Tucking the flower carefully in the folds of her outer shirt she made her way to the stables. It didn't take long to saddle Kin and lead him to the gates of the palace. Looking back one last time Rin wondered if she was doing the right thing. She wondered if SesshoMaru would be angry when he discovered her missing. 

"Probably won't so much as raise an eyebrow." She scoffed as she swung herself into the saddle. Kin whinnied unhappily as she urged him into the night. 

SesshoMaru woke out of a dead sleep, sitting bolt upright with a strange since of panic gripping his chest. Something was very wrong, searching his darkened chambers he tried to tell what it was. But everything was still the only sound in the night was that of his rapidly beating heart. Throwing the covers aside he got to his feet and headed toward his door. 

Jaken met his master in the hall, "You felt it too?" 

SesshoMaru looked down at the imp but said nothing, his mind working too fast for words. Without thought he turned and headed directly to Rin's door. This time however he did not bother to knock, but simply threw the door back so hard it shattered in a rain of broken splinters. His golden eyes swept the room. Rin was nowhere to be seen, and the room looked like a hurricane had hit it. Her wardrobe hung open; several of the silken kimonos lay in a heap on the floor. The covers of the bed were waded up at the foot bed like they'd been kicked off in some kind of struggle. Scrolls and papers were all over the floor. 

SesshoMaru felt twist painfully as terrible things ran through his mind as what could have happened to the girl. He moved like a trance into the room, Jaken at his heels. He sniffed the air for clues. Rin's beautiful sent clung to every corner of the room, he could smell the tears she'd cried on her pillow, and even the hot tang of her anger, but that was all. There was no blood, no sent of another person being in the room with her, which could only mean… 

"Lord SesshoMaru, look." 

SesshoMaru turned to see what Jaken wanted. The little demon held a neatly folded piece of paper with the word 'SesshoMaru' in neatly penned symbols. SesshoMaru held out his hand and Jaken quickly handed it over. Without a thought to the darkness of the room, the powerful dog demon unfolded the letter and began to read. 

'Lord SesshoMaru; by the time Master Jaken brings this to you I will be gone. I could not stay another night in a place where I was not wanted. I took Kin with me, along with a few of my things. As for the rest, I am sure you will have no problem disposing of it. Would you please tell Master Jaken that I will miss him, and not to worry about me I will be fine. Rin' 

SesshoMaru crushed the paper in his hand and threw it a Jaken's feet. 'Damn the foolish girl doesn't she understand anything?' With a growl of frustrated anger he turned from the wreckage of the room and stormed away. "So be it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Rin had traveled nonstop until the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Looking around her, all she could see was endless open fields in every direction. Stiffly she dismounted her faithful horse and stretched the sore muscles of her lower back. It had been a long time since she had ridden so far, and she was no longer use to it. Kin whinnied softly and nudged her shoulder. Rin smiled and patted his soft nose. "I know boy, we're both tired."

Her stomach grumbled at that moment and she glanced down at it, then back at the dark brown eyes of her friend. "Guess we should stop for a bit, we could rest a little and eat. What do you say?" 

Kin nodded his head as he made a sound of agreement. Again she patted him, and because she knew it would make him feel better, she undid the straps that held the saddle in place. Carefully slipping the heavy leather from his back, she also reached up and removed his bridle. Once freed the creature shook his massive head sending his long white mane flying. Rin bit her lip as she watched the way the hair flashed in the sunlight. But it was not the mane of a horse she saw; it was the long glinting locks of a beautifully masculine great demon. She closed her eyes as she turned away, cursing the way her mind worked. She felt a tear slid down her face and she reached up to wipe it away. 

Was she always going to feel this way? Why did she hurt so much? Would she be forever crying for something that would never be? "Why did I have to fall in love with you SesshoMaru?" 

SesshoMaru stood in the north garden staring at the white rose bush as if it held the answers to all the universe's questions. She had been here last night before leaving and he could almost feel her presents though hours separated them. With movements that mirrored those of the girl's in the night, he reached out for one sweet bloom. He leaned down he did not to smell the flower, but ran his lips over the soft petals. In his mind, it wasn't a rose that he kissed so lovingly, but an enchantingly innocent human woman. He closed his eyes as he dropped the flower and turned away, cursing the turn in his thoughts. 

He was surprised to feel moisture run down his cheek. He reached up to wipe it away, and looked down at his fingers. Tears, he hadn't believed he was capable of crying, but the evidence was right before him as more wet drops fell from his eyes. It was just one more thing that Rin's presents in his life had taught him. Why did he hurt so much? Would he forever feel this hollowness inside without her by his side? 

"Why did I ever let you go Rin?" 


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting as Jaken walked into his master's study, Rin's crumbled letter clutched in his small green hand. He'd read it several times that day and each time he could not believe it. When SesshoMaru had first revived the little girl, he'd questioned what his lord had been thinking. When he'd allowed the girl to stay with them and even started seeing to her needs Jaken had been confused. Now as he looked at his seemingly impassive Lord he was completely mystified as to why he'd let the girl go. "M…my Lord?"

SesshoMaru turned golden eyes on the little imp, and waited for him to continue speaking. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. "Will you not go after the girl?" 

SesshoMaru's raised brow clearly said he hadn't expected such a bold question from the cowardly water demon. Maybe it was that surprise that had him answering. "Why should I, she left of her own free will." 

"After you told her you wanted her to leave." 

Well surprises just kept coming; SesshoMaru gave a moment's thought as to where Jaken had found his spine. "If you know I told her that then I am confused as to why you would think I would go after her." 

Jaken bowed his head and rang his hands together nervously; maybe SesshoMaru had been too quick to think he'd changed. Jaken hadn't intended to be so forward, with the great SesshoMaru. Actually he wasn't sure what he had intended when he came here, but in seven years Jaken had come to care a great deal for Rin and he couldn't just walk away. Jaken's buggy yellow eyes met SesshoMaru's with determination. "But she is all alone, anything could happen to her. She could be hurt, or worse. You are responsible for her." 

SesshoMaru growled and threw the letter he'd written for Rin's sake at the toad. "How dare you presume to lecture me, I was doing as my responsibility demanded. I was sending her to live in a human village where she would be safe and taken care of, I even wrote to my idiot brother to insure it. It was her choice to runaway in the middle of the night; I do not care what happens to that ungrateful human." 

Jaken cringed as he watched in terrified awe, as SesshoMaru exploded with uncharacteristic fury. He wanted to run away, and would have if he had not seen the flash of something else shimmering in the demon lord's red-eyed gaze. 'Let him kill me if he wants.' "You lie." 

Rin was once more astride Kin's back. The sun had sunk low in the sky and the first stars of night were starting to come out. When she'd been a child even before she'd met SesshoMaru, this was her favorite time of day. It had always seemed so magical, a time caught between day and night, where any manner of wonder was possible. But tonight she didn't feel the same easy peace that she'd had in the past. Tonight she only felt cold and very much alone. 

Kin nickered, as if to remind his master that she wasn't alone. She had him, and he would never leave her. Bending in the saddle Rin hugged the golden neck, he was a good friend, and she needed one right now. "I'm lucky to have you." 

Kin bobbed his head as if to say he felt the same about her. But then he suddenly hesitated and came to a complete stop. Rin looked up, her heart in her throat expecting to see any manner of danger. What she saw was a strange looking little man with a ragged appearance standing in their path. 

"Forgive me, fine Lady, but can you tell me of a village nearby. I am a traveler from far away, I have not eaten in a long time, and I am very hungry." The strange man's words seemed forced, as if he wasn't used to speaking the langue. 

Rin had met many people in her travels as a child from different countries who couldn't speak her native tongue well, so she simply assumed he must have come from the continent. It explained the man's strange dress and darker complexion. What it didn't explain was the feeling of uneasiness that settled over her. She tried to push it aside; after all it was just one small unarmed hungry traveler on foot. And she had Kin, if the man tried anything she could just run, what did she have to worry about? "I'm sorry but I am a traveler in these parts as well, and don't know of anything nearby. I do have some food; however, I could share it with you." 

"Thank you," the man smiled at her as he bowed respectfully. 

Rin didn't like the way he smiled but decided the best way to get rid of him so she could be on her way was to give him some food. So she turned in the saddle taking her eyes off the man to search in her bag. That was her second mistake. 

"So gracsshhiousss of you." Rin spun around at the strange hissing sound coming from the man only to see him transform into a towering half-man half-snake creature. 

Rin didn't have time to react as the creature struck knocking both her and Kin into the air. The horse and human screamed as one as they hit the ground with bone shattering force. Rin looked up to see the evil smiling face of the creature as it slithered over to them, it's horrible forked tongue flicking the air. She was going to die; she knew it as plainly as she knew anything. But it wasn't her own death that haunted her but the fact that because of her foolishness Kin would suffer too. Even if SesshoMaru was going to send her away, he would have never let her get into this situation. Because she had run away there would be no one to save them. 

She saw the stars of Sora-Inu behind the snakes head, she closed her eyes. 'Please,' she prayed to the great dog in the sky. 'I'm so sorry.' 

She opened her eyes again watching as the snake-man reared back, ready to strike with his needle like fangs. Then the star at the center point of Sora-Inu's chest grew even brighter until it looked as if it was falling from the sky. She turned back to the creature above her and smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

The snake-man stopped short surprised by the change in his victim's attitude and her complete lack of fear. That hesitation was all the more opening SesshoMaru needed, as he blasted against the snake's side in a flash of bright blue light, knocking the creature safely away from Rin and the fallen horse. Landing gracefully he stood; dressed for battle in his armor and sword, between his opponent and the girl.

"Rin." SesshoMaru didn't take his eyes off the temporarily stunned snake creature, but he needed to know she was okay. 

"I'm alright my Lord." Rin quickly got to her feet. Her left side twinged in protest, she had landed pretty hard, but nothing seemed to be broken so she'd worry about that later. "You came for me." 

"Always." SesshoMaru's tone, to any outsider, had reminded unchanged but to Rin it held more warmth then the noonday sun. The snake stirred and SesshoMaru drew the Toukijin. "Now go." 

Rin swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, he did care for her. She nodded, looked quickly for where Kin was, the horse was just now getting to its feet luckily no worse for wear, and grabbing the rains she ran for cover. Everything else would have to wait until the battle was over. 

SesshoMaru heard the girl retreat and knew from experience she would stay out of the way until he called for her. The snake man rose to its full height until it stood nearly twenty feet in the air above him. It hissed angrily, flattened out its neck forming a hood much like a cobra, and bared its enormous fangs letting deadly venom drip to the ground, where it burned like acid. All the while SesshoMaru watched him seemingly bored. "You are trespassing on my land." 

"You interrupted my meal, who do you think you are?" The snake spit his words out. 

SesshoMaru let his lips curve up slightly at the edges, his cold eyes clearly stating that he was going to enjoy removing the snake's head. "I am SesshoMaru, the demon lord of the great dog clan, ruler of the Western Lands, and the one that is going to kill you." 

The snake hissed loudly as it struck like lightening but SesshoMaru had been waiting for it. Though it had been several years since he'd had a real battle, he had not forgotten the moves to the death dance. He let the snakes own momentum pull itself along the edge of his blade, cutting a deep gash along it face. The creature pulled back, screaming in pain and anger. Whipping its ugly head around, it narrowed its shinning black eyes on the dog demon, as dark green blood oozed from the gash below one dark orb. "You will regret thissss." 

SesshoMaru, smile still in place, tilted his head, and raised one slender brow. "I regret you still have your eye." 

Again the angered beast struck, but this time he used both his fangs and thickly muscled tail. SesshoMaru cleared the downward arch of the teeth but the tail hit him squarely in the back sending him through the air. Rin bit down on her lip as she watched her Lord tumble head over heels, but she smiled as he righted himself with an acrobatic mid-air flip to land on the balls of his feet. 

"My turn." SesshoMaru moved with unbelievable speed as he attacked the giant snake-man. He swung Toukijin with frightening accuracy but even as powerful as the sword was it only did minor damage to the hard scaly body. 

The snake cried as his opponent's blade cut a line across his out stretched hood. The creature reared back and struck catching SesshoMaru in the chest sending him and the offensive blade flying once more. This time SesshoMaru didn't have time for anything more than bracing himself before he hit the ground, sending dust and debris into the night sky. He lost his grip on his sword and it went skidding into the darkness. SesshoMaru got to his knees shaking his head to clear it of the ringing. A loud cracking sound filled the night as the breastplate of his armor split. "Damn." 

The snake laughed at his fallen adversary. "Isss that all you have, ruler of the Wessstern Landssss?" 

SesshoMaru's head snapped up, his golden eyes glowing in the night as they bleed to a murderous red. Above him Sora-Inu seemed to shine brighter. "Not in the least." 

The wind rose up from nowhere to surround SesshoMaru, lifting his long silver hair to whip violently around him. The snake man was to stunned to do anything more then watch as SesshoMaru's angelic face lengthened and morphed into something more like a creature from hell. The demonic wind that came from the power within him continued to build and pick up dust until it totally obscured the great demon. 

Rin had seen SesshoMaru start to change into his true form more than once, but never saw him complete the change so when the wind finally died she couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her. He stood as tall as the Naga now, his jaws where huge and lined with shinning razor sharp teeth, and from enormous head to long bushy tail, he was covered in the thickest softest looking silvery-white fur imaginable. When he growled the ground shook like an earthquake, and Rin couldn't help but be a little frightened. 

The giant snake-man, too, seemed a bit scared as his dark eyes darted across the landscape. But there was no escape; he had only one choice. Still he asked. "Why do you care what happensssss to ssssome lowly humanssss?" 

SesshoMaru barked his reply, though in his current form only the snake creature he faced could understand him. "Not some human, that human." 

This surprised the Naga more than anything else could have. "Why?" 

"Because she is mine." 

Understanding dawned on the snake, no there would be no escape for him. Though his reptile's heart had never felt such feelings that where reflected in the great dog's voice, he knew its power. And he knew that if he did not kill the creature before him, and manage to get away, it would only be a matter of time before it would find him again and kill him. With that thought in mind the snake struck at SesshoMaru once more. 

If SesshoMaru was fast in human form he was all the faster in his true state. Rin had trouble following the rest of the battle as she watched the two colossal combatants lung at each other, each trying to find the others weakness. The dog howled, and the snake hissed as one or the other landed a blow, but neither seemed to get the upper hand. Until, in a last burst of speed the snake man sank his deadly fangs into the dog's chest. Rin cried out as SesshoMaru roared in pain and fell back. He lay there a moment, and it looked as if the snake had won. 

The snake slithered closer a wickedly evil smile on his reptilian lips, but SesshoMaru wasn't defeated yet. With movements that belied the dark bloody wound over his heart, the silver dog reared up catching the snake behind its head with his teeth. The creature screamed as the dog shook its head furiously, whipping the long body of the snake through the air like a ragged crew toy. When the shaking finally stopped the snake lay limp in his mouth. SesshoMaru gave a low growl then bit down as hard as he could. In a gush of discussing green blood, the snake man's head and body fell from the canine jaws. The head rolling a few feet away, its mouth open in a perpetually silent hiss. 

"SesshoMaru!" Rin jumped out of her hiding place and ran as fast as she could toward her wounded Lord. SesshoMaru looked up and took a few pained steps toward her, before he fell to the ground. "NO!"

\/p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Rin skidded to a halt by the huge silver head. SesshoMaru's eyes where closed but she could feel, as well as hear, the warm gusts of air as he breathed through his large open mouth. Tentatively the girl reached out and touched the soft fur of his mussel. "SesshoMaru?"

SesshoMaru slowly opened his large red eyes, blinking several times trying to bring the girl into focus as the poison from his many wounds coursed through his system. His head felt cloudy and his chest burned like it was on fire as he forced himself to draw air into his lungs. He said her name, but to her human ears it was only a faint whimper. Rin choked on a sob as she fell to her knees, hugging the great dog's cheek. Burying her face in his silver fur, she pleaded with whoever was listening. "Please, no." 

A soft breeze lifted her hair as it moved around the dog demon. When it stilled once more SesshoMaru was laying in his human form with his head cradled in his woman's arms. He weakly reached up with his hand and wiped away the tears she was crying. He studied her beloved face, his golden eyes reflecting his true feelings for the first time in his life. "Don't cry Rin." 

She looked down at him, biting her lip to keep it from trembling as she tried to do as he said. She jumped and gave a startled gasp when she felt something bump her shoulder. Turning around she saw the dark brown eyes of Kin. She had forgotten about the horse until that moment. Suddenly she had an idea. Grabbing hold of his rains she pulled him closer then struggled to get SesshoMaru up. "Rin what?" 

"I'm not about to let you die out here in some dark field. I'm taking you home." 

"Rin stop this." SesshoMaru's voice was quite but firm. 

"No!" She looked down at him; her love, and determination shinning in her deep brown eyes. "I can't, please." 

SesshoMaru nodded; putting his arm around her shoulders he did his best to help her get him to his feet. Then leaning heavily on her he was able to walk the few steps to the horse's side. Kin knelt down making it easier for the injured demon lord to mount. Once SesshoMaru was settled, Rin fitted herself behind him wrapping her arms around his waist taking hold of the rains. Gently pulling back she signaled the horse to stand, even with the added weight of an extra passenger Kin easily got to his feet. Without any further couching animal turned toward the Western Palace at a dead run. 

SesshoMaru gritted his teeth against the pain that shot through him with every jarring step. He felt as Rin's arms tightened around him gently as she rested her head on his back. Even in his venom fogged mind he easily heard her whispered, "Hang on." 

By the time Kin reached the palace courtyard the sun was already hanging brightly in the sky. The horse was breathing heavily, as foamy white patches of sweat coated his neck, chest, and legs. He halted and weakly collapsed to his knees. Rin held onto unconscious SesshoMaru as best she could to keep him from falling. 

"Master Jaken!" Rin shouted, as she pulled herself and her burden from the exhausted animal's back. Silently she thanked the creature for his unwavering loyalty, even as she called out for Jaken again. "Lord SesshoMaru's been hurt, I need your help. Jaken!" 

Jaken ran out of the castle hesitating only a moment when his large frogy eyes met the carnage before him. "What happened girl?" 

"There was a huge snake, SesshoMaru saved me, but he's hurt." Rin shifted that tall demon in question around until he laid flat on the flagstone path. "I afraid he is dying. You have to do something." 

Jaken quickly took stock of his lord's wounds. SesshoMaru was covered in sweat and blood; his chest had two deep puncture wounds just above his heart, but somehow the powerful demon still managed to draw breath. Judging from the way he looked though Jaken wasn't sure how much longer that would be the case. "We need to get him inside." 

"No," SesshoMaru was barely able to open his eyes but his voice still carried a note of authority. 

Rin reached down gently caressing his striped cheek. "SesshoMaru, we need care for your wounds." 

His golden eyes shone with the fever that gripped him as he looked into the chocolate brown gaze he loved. He shook his head, "It's too late, for that Rin. Please, I…" 

He swallowed hard his throat was so dry. "I want to die where I first understood. Please, my love, help me." 

Rin didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded. Turning to Jaken she asked with her eyes what she couldn't with her words. Jaken looked from his master to the woman and back before nodding. Together, they were able to lift the dying man up and carry him where he wanted to go. Once they reached the spot before the white roses in the north garden, Jaken laid his master down. Rin sat next to him, cradling his head in her lap, tenderly brushing his bangs from his face. Sitting there with him like that she felt a strange sensation of peace come over her, and she smiled down at her love. 

SesshoMaru watched her a minute before his own smile came to his lips, a true smile one filled with warmth and love. "We are back where we started. You smiled at me that day too, do you remember." 

Rin nodded, a tear falling from her eye to his cheek. He touched the spot then looked at his wet fingers. "I yelled at you, told you to leave me alone, but you just kept coming back. It seems I have always tried to push you away from me." 

"I'll always come back." 

His smile grew as the warmth of her words filled him. He turned to look at the roses, his senses where fading, even this close he could barely smell the flowers' perfume. "I think I started to fall in love with you the first time you smiled. It wasn't always the same feeling as it is now, am not entirely sure when it changed really, but I think it was on the day I gave you these. Do you remember that too?" 

Again she nodded her heart breaking even as it was filled with joy at his words. He loved her, gods, how had she ever doubted it? "It was my birthday, I was so happy." 

He turned back to her; his golden eyes were starting to glaze over. "You pricked your finger on a thorn, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing your hand, though I really wanted to kiss your lips, I..." 

SesshoMaru's voice faded, his eyes started to close. Rin grabbed hold of his shoulders shaking him. "No, no SesshoMaru. Don't go." 

He forced his eyes open once more to look at her. "Just one kiss Rin, one real kiss before I die." 

Rin wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to die, that they would have years of kisses, but she could feel him slipping away from her. She cupped his cold cheeks in her hands, as she bent down and angled her lips over his. She let all her love into this first and last bittersweet kiss. 

SesshoMaru lifted his hand to touch her silky soft hair as he returned her kiss. She tasted of tears and heartbreak, but to him he'd never known anything better. Too soon the kiss ended and she looked down at him. He smiled at her, the last of his strength ebbing, "I love you Rin." 

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched the light from SesshoMaru's golden eyes leave as he closed them for good. His slender hand fell limply from her hair, and his chest shuddered as his last breath left his body. Rin bent down again pressing her lips to his closed eyes. "I will always love you, my Lord, my love, my SesshoMaru." 


	11. A New Life alternate ending

Back when I first wrote this story a very good friend of mine begged insistently about bring SesshoMaru back. Though as a writer I didn't like the idea, and told her that the world isn't fair and neither are all my stories. However she was persistent and so I finally agreed if she wanted him to come back then she could sit down with me and help me write it. I still stand by my original ending, I think it is far more believable way for things to end, here is the alternate ending for the story. Love, hate whatever; it is what it is. I just figured I might as well post it as not.

* * *

Rin stood outside the Western palace's stables gently brushing Kin's golden coat until it gleamed in the sun. It had been nearly three months since the day the horse had selflessly given his all to return her and the dying SesshoMaru to the palace. He'd gotten them back before he'd collapsed and very nearly lost his own life in the process.

She felt the familiar sting of tears as the events of the day came back to her. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dusky blue kimono with the purple butterflies. "Such foolishness."

"Crying again." A calm voice slid over her like a cooling breeze.

She turned around to see the man that spoke slowly walking toward her. Putting her brush aside she moved quickly to his side, her arm instinctively moving around his waist. "You know you shouldn't be moving around by yourself. You're still weak."

SesshoMaru felt his lips curve up in a contented smile at the woman's concerned scolding. He draped his arm over her small shoulders allowing her to take some of his weight as she led him to a nearby bench. Truth was, though not a hundred percent yet, he was more than strong enough to go about by himself, but he enjoyed the way she felt pressed against his side the way she was now.

"I'm stronger already, now that I'm with you."

Rin looked up at him and saw his smile. She sighed, but didn't move away from him. "I guess I am being silly aren't I?"

SesshoMaru sat down when they reached the bench and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her soundly before answering her. "A bit."

Rin laid her head against his chest and heard the steady rhythm of the heart she had believed would never beat again. "I can't help it. I've tried, but I still see it sometimes, and it scares me more than anything ever has."

She looked up to see him watching her. His beautiful golden eyes filled with understanding and love. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her small ear and kissed her forehead. "It scares me too. To think how close I came to never being able to hold you like this."

Three Months Earlier

He smiled at her, the last of his strength ebbing, "I love you Rin."

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched the light from SesshoMaru's golden eyes fade as he closed them for good. His slender hand fell limply from her hair, and his chest shuddered as his last breath left his body. Rin bent down again pressing her lips to his closed eyes. "I will always love you, my Lord, my love, my SesshoMaru."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged his lifeless form to her chest as she rocked back and forth weeping uncontrollably. Her tears falling unchecked to mix with his blood as it soaked into the front of her haori. Somewhere in her grief clogged mind the smell of roses masked over the metallic tang of blood.

Suddenly she felt a sharp stinging pain shoot through her just over her heart. Her chest contracted so tightly that she couldn't breathe, and she felt a hot burning sensation build inside her. The heat grew until she was sure she would burst into flame at any minute. She wanted to scream but she had no air, all she could do was hold on to the body of her dead lover.

'At least,' she thought as the pain and heat continued to build, 'if I am about to die I can be with you once more.'

She looked down at the tranquil angelic face and wasn't afraid. She welcomed the flames to come. Despite the agony of her body, she bent down and laid a kiss on his cold lips. As she kissed him the heat inside her body seemed to be drawn out of her and into him. She was sure she had lost her mind but she could have sworn she felt SesshoMaru move.

She opened her eyes as she pulled back so she could look down at him. Strikingly handsome golden orbs looked back at her. She must have died; there was no other way to explain it. Indeed the pain and burning had lessened until they remained only as a memory. "I'm dead."

SesshoMaru blinked up at the girl he'd been sure he would never see again. "If you are I can't say I am sorry for it."

A laughing sob broke her lips as the tai youkai in her arms' hand came to rest on her cheek. She shook her head, "Neither am I."

A strange sound came from somewhere a few feet away and both of them turned to look. Jaken stood there watching them his eyes, if it were possible, more bugged out than usual. "Hhh…how?"

Rin smiled at the little toad. "I don't know."

SesshoMaru made a move to sit up only to groan as pain hit him. Rin's arms tightened around him as he fell back into her lap. Panic laced her voice as her eyes darted back to him. "SesshoMaru."

SesshoMaru clenched his teeth as he fought back the wave of pain and nausea. He looked down at himself pulling back the folds of his bloodied gi, to expose a still very fresh bleeding wound. He heard Rin's gasp and he looked up at her as darkness threatened to take him once more. "Perhaps I should go inside now."

Both Jaken and Rin had acted without hesitation to move the alive, but still seriously wounded, SesshoMaru to his bedroom. Once they had him laying comfortably Jaken had made himself useful in bandaging his master's many wounds. Rin, who had refused to leave him for even a minute, had held his hand through the worst of the treatments. It had taken many weeks from the last of the poison in SesshoMaru's system to finally work its way out. And still longer for the puncture wounds left by the snake's fangs to heal. Several times during the first nights Rin had feared that he had returned to her only to be taken away again.

But slowly SesshoMaru had recovered his strength, and during one evening while she sat with him he'd taken her hand in his and asked if she would become his mate. To which she instantly replied she would. He'd then apologized for ever trying to send her away, and not coming for her the moment he'd discovered she was gone. She had said she'd forgive him only if he would do the same for her being so foolish to run off in the first place. They ended the conversation with the most passionate kiss imaginable, then he'd pulled her down to lay beside him and just held her.

In the present

To this day none of those that had been in the garden on that day could explain what had happened. But a few days later Jaken came into SesshoMaru's room holding a dark red rose. When questioned where he'd gotten such a thing, he'd answered that he'd founded it in the folds of the haori Rin had been wearing when she'd cried over SesshoMaru's body.

Rin smiled up at her handsome inu youkai, it didn't really matter to her what kind of magic had happened that day, all that mattered was the man who held her contently in his lap. "I love you."

SesshoMaru raised one brow as he returned Rin's happy smile. Pulling her tightly to him he whispered against her lips. "And I love you, my Lady, my love, my Rin."

Then he kissed her as he intended to go on kissing her for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
